1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image capturing apparatuses and control methods thereof, and particularly relates to image capturing apparatuses that perform automatic focus adjustment, and to control methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thus far, a variety of automatic focus adjustment methods have been proposed for image capturing apparatuses having image sensors in which focus detection pixels are discretely disposed. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-181751 discloses a technique for an image capturing apparatus having an image sensor in which focus detection pixels are discretely disposed, in which a drop in image quality caused by the focus detection pixels is suppressed when performing decimating readout of pixel signals from the image sensor. Specifically, this document discloses selectively using a readout method that reads out the focus detection pixels or a readout method that does not read out the focus detection pixels by changing at least one of a decimation rate and a decimation phase during the decimating readout.
However, according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-181751, the readout method is selected based on a state of the image capturing apparatus, and thus although it is possible to achieve the optimal exposure in the respective readout methods, there is a problem in that it takes time to switch between the modes and change the exposure when the modes are switched.